You Know You've Done Wrong
by DarkElements10
Summary: It was just a simple act of revenge that went all wrong… NO SLASH!
1. Prologue

**You Know You've Done Wrong**

**By: Riley  
**

**Summary – No one expected it to happen, they didn't think it was possible. But it's happened and there's nothing they can do to change it. Now one of their lives hang in the balance and that was what he wanted…NO SLASH!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Wally Dooley frowned at his reflection.

Another day of working on the Ziggle Zaggles had ended (finally). The one show that he hated the most. It mocked him each and every time he heard the theme song being played on TVs as he passed the electronic store. He hated how easily the songs for the show got stuck in his head. He hated how ugly the orange jumpsuit that he wore was. He hated how he had to gel his hair back so much that it was starting to get naturally stuck that way. He hated how the show was making him seem like a fool.

But most importantly he hated Big Time Rush for doing this to him.

Things were going great when he was going to be the bad boy of the band; no one knew that he was on Magic Middle School except for Camille. But when everyone else found out he didn't really care, he was too hell bent on getting into the band, he just had too. But then Kendall had turned around and out did him in a bad-boy off and he was a laughingstock of everyone at the Palm Woods and at Rocque Records.

Well, he wasn't going to let them get away with it.

Wally turned away from the mirror and walked across his dressing room in determination. He stood on his couch and leaned over the back, grabbing onto a black bag and pulling it out with a hard tug. It fell the floor and he was immediately on it, the bag opened and dragging everything out.

He grabbed his sunglasses and slid them over his eyes. Next on were his black doo-rag, his black cap, and large black jacket. He stripped himself of his jeans so fast he ripped a hole in the knee, but he was way past caring at this point. He grabbed the baggy black jeans and slid them on, pulling his large pieces of bling out of the pockets and sliding them over his fingers.

His giant 'W's were heavy and cold, so cold he almost didn't feel them at all. It was just like his heart, his heart was cold, and it had been ever since he was laughed out of Rocque Records. It was going to stay cold forever; there was nothing anyone can do about it. He turned his hands around and lifted them to his face to see the two Ws glinting back at him as a cold, sadistic smirk slid onto his face.

The last thing he needed to put on was the sideburns and the beard, and that was it. After that the plan could finally go in motion.

Wally Dooley was gone.

WayneWayne was back.

And he was going to be sure that everyone would know it…

* * *

**A/N: The only reason that Live and Let Live wasn't updated today, and is going to be updated tomorrow, is because I thought of this BRILLIANT idea. It's a darker story, but I know that you guys are going to enjoy it…well, maybe not. There's a lot of angst and drama and you guys are definitely going to be on the edges of your seats. No OCs in this one, just everyone in the show. Hope you guys have a really fun New Years Eve tomorrow, have a party, have a blast, but stay safe on the roads if you're traveling. Next chapter is coming up soon.**

**-Riley**


	2. Outcast

**Outcast**

**Outcast** – _noun._ A person who is rejected or cast out as from home or society. _See unpopular or reject_

* * *

WayneWayne had a look of grim determination on his face as he walked home. Everyone that had gone near him backed away from him as he got close enough to look at them funny. Picture a dark storm cloud over his head and a downpour and that's what others would see when they saw WayneWayne. He growled at anyone that looked at him funny and would shove people out of his way if they were walking too slowly. As he neared his house, he started to feel a little better, and even a small smile had come to his face as he started to walk faster.

Much like those that lived in LA, he had a big house. It wasn't exactly a mansion, but it wasn't one that you would find a white-picket fence around either. It was cozy and he called it home. It was a modern styled three floored house with a basement. There was a beautiful garden out front filled with orange, yellow, and white flowers, surrounded by a perfectly trimmed front yard with flagstone steps that cut through the grass. Then there was a large driveway that held a red mustang and a silver BMW, both 2010. His house was light blue and had a balcony above the porch awning. On the porch was a tire swing that brought together the look of the whole house.

WayneWayne opened the door to and went inside; tossing his keys onto the table that was by the door, kicking off his shoes at the same time.

"Wally, you're finally home!"

WayneWayne looked up, surprised to see his older sister, Jacey, walking over to him. She smiled and gave him a big hug, rocking him back and forth as she did so. Jacey is his 24 year old sister, who had married a few years ago and moved out to New York with her husband and usually only visited on special occasions. She has his facial structure and the same brown eyes as well as having long wavy brown hair; anyone that looked at them could easily see that they were related.

Jacey moved back from her little brother and made a funny face when she saw what he was wearing. "I thought you were a little hoodlum when we were growing up, but this is ridiculous." She teased, flicking the front of his hat. WayneWayne reached up and pulled it off. "What's up with the sunglasses?"

"I was," WayneWayne stalled for time as he walked around his sister and towards the kitchen. "Getting prepared for a new role on TV." He made a face at the horrible lie, his mouth shooting out to the side as his back was turned to his sister. He quickly pulled off the fake sideburns and the beard as well as his sunglasses before turning back around. "What are you doing here?"

"What? Can't I visit my baby brother?" Jacey teased, running her fingers through WayneWayne's hair. He pushed her hand away and she smiled a little. "Apparently you still don't like it when I do that."

"Apparently." WayneWayne shot back, tilting his head to the side, his eyes widening a little, that one motion showing his sister exactly what he thought. "Usually you don't visit unless it's a special occasion." WayneWayne shrugged and smiled a little. "But I'll take what I can get." He pulled off his sunglasses and his hat and doo rag as well as taking off his jacket. "Where's Sam?" he questioned, talking about Jacey's husband Sam Nelson.

"He went out to get some laundry detergent and stuff," Jacey replied with a wave of her hand. "We brought some laundry along and there wasn't any left."

"Wait," WayneWayne held up a finger. "You brought luggage? Like, how much luggage?"

"Let's not talk about that now," Jacey put her arm around her brother's shoulders and forcefully pushed him over to the kitchen table and forced him down into a chair before sitting across from him. "Let's talk about you? How is your career going?"

WayneWayne winced as everything came rushing back again. He had pushed his embarrassment out of his mind when he had seen his sister. Even though he didn't say it to her out loud, he loved her a lot and it was easy for her to help him forget anything that was bothering him, just by talking to her about anything else.

And now it all came crashing back.

The laughter.

The ridicule.

The hurt.

The embarrassment.

"Not much," WayneWayne replied, finally looking up at his sister again. "I've been working on the Ziggle Zaggles and that's pretty much it." He shrugged. "I'm thinking of leaving the show though, there's only so much kiddie stuff that I can make and listen to before I go crazy." He pursed his lips at the thought. "Not much to say besides that, I've been working on my acting and my singing…"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Jacey questioned with a raise of her eyebrows. WayneWayne shrugged, trying to look as innocent as he possibly could.

'_Don't panic_' he thought to himself. '_She doesn't know what's going on with you; she doesn't know what's happened. So don't give her any reason to think that there is something wrong._' He took a shaky breath. '_Just relax._'

"No," he replied, keeping eye contact with her.

"You sure?" Jacey folded her arms and rested them on the table, leaning towards him. She could hear WayneWayne's erratic breathing and noticed that sweat had collected on his forehead. He wiped his hands off on his pants and ran his fingers through this hair. "Wally?"

"I'm fine, ok?" WayneWayne's sudden outburst caused Jacey to blink and sit back in her hair. "I need to get some air." He got up from his chair and started to walk back around the kitchen, grabbing his things.

"Was it something I said?" Jacey asked, following him around the room. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," WayneWayne replied shortly and stopped walking so fast that Jacey almost walked right into him. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

"They went out to get something special for dinner," Jacey replied and pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out," WayneWayne replied shortly.

"But _where_?"

"What is this?" WayneWayne pulled on his jacket and his pat, pulling the brim low over his face so it cast a shadow. "The Spanish Inquisition?" He saw the hurt look on Jacey's face and let out a sigh so heavy that she could have sworn it came from his feet. Jacey studied him hard.

This wasn't the same Wally that she knew and loved. The Wally she knew was her little brother who would be extremely excited whenever she came home, who would spend tons of time with the family, and who was optimistic about everything. Now, he seemed to be a shell of himself, of his old self. He was impatient, he didn't seem that happy, and he was obviously hiding something from her. The two never kept secrets from each other. Growing up they told each other everything, hiding it from their parents. Now he was shutting her out as well.

And that hurt.

"I'm just going out," WayneWayne stated gently, but with an air of anxiety. "I'm just going to walk around for a bit." He licked his lips. "Will you tell mom and dad that I'll be back soon if there get here before me?"

Jacey nodded.

"Tell Sam I said 'hi'" WayneWayne gave a short wave before turning and walking back out of his house, slamming the door shut behind him.

He walked around aimlessly for a while, keeping his head low, numerous thoughts running through his head. He had thoughts of his family, of his job…and how he had no one to vent to. He had no friends, his family definitely didn't understand, and there weren't many people around that wanted to get to know him.

"_Watch where you're going!"_ WayneWayne looked up, barely side-stepping around a large man with glasses, wearing a business jacket. He looked at WayneWayne with distaste. "Its people like you that I wonder why I decided to run a hotel of the future rich and famous!" He brushed off his jacket. "I can't even go on my lunch break without having these little snots ruining my day.

WayneWayne glanced at the nametag that the man was wearing, _Reginald Bitters Palm Woods Manager_, and quickly looked away. Bitters mumbled under his breath as he walked away. WayneWayne pulled his hat lower over his face and watched as he walked into the Palm Woods, the glass doors gently closing behind him. WayneWayne shoved his hands into his pockets and started to pace back and forth. He rubbed his chin and the back of his neck, looking up at the Palm Woods and then looking across the street.

There was no one coming up the sidewalk. Cars flashed by, sending smog into the already smog filled air, honking their horns noisily and impatiently.

He barely flinched.

WayneWayne looked over his shoulder and walked into the Palm Woods, keeping his head low, just in case anyone recognized him. But he knew that it wasn't going to be that probable. No one above the age of 8 watched the Ziggle Zaggles.

'_There only seems to be teenagers that live there,_' WayneWayne looked around the Palm Woods slowly, as if any sudden movement would give him away. '_So I should be safe._' He heard loud laughter and saw Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos come out of the elevator and walk towards him, arms laden with pool gear. WayneWayne panicked and quickly turned and jumped behind a potted plant, moving the branches in front of him so no part of him could be seen.

But he didn't have to worry about that, they were too busy joking around with each other that they didn't even see him run away from them. They just continued to the Palm Woods pool. WayneWayne slowly climbed out from behind the potted plant and walked over to the entrance to the Palm Woods pool and watched.

Kendall walked over to some girl with blonde hair and gave her a warm smile and a kiss before sitting down next to her on a pool chair, Carlos had hurried over to a girl who held a video camera in her hand and was talking animatedly with her, James was talking to three girls with large sunglasses over their faces (who looked uninterested) and Logan…

Logan was talking to Camille.

WayneWayne involuntarily let out a growl as he watched all of them. The four boys that had ruined his life and the one girl, who he thought was his friend, that caused all of it to happen. They were all so happy, so smiley, and so cheerful. It made him sick. He couldn't watch anymore.

WayneWayne turned on his heel, clenching his jaw so hard his head started to hurt, and stormed out of the Palm Woods pool. On the way out he passed Bitters, who was carrying a bucket of popcorn, and knocked into him so hard that popcorn went flying everywhere. It crunched under his feet as he continued to take long strides towards the exit, his blood pounding in his ears and his chest heaving up and down.

He used both hands to forcefully push open the doors to the Palm Woods and started his walk home.

Oh yeah.

He was definitely going to do this.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. Next chapter goes over to the Palm Woods with Kendall and the others. I wanted to show a bit more of WayneWayne, from the last chapter where it just showed a tidbit of him, just so you guys can get a look at what I feel that he would really be like before and after he had become WayneWayne to get big in the music industry. This is one of my favorites to write and I've only just started. I hope you guys are really enjoying it. Jacey and Sam are based off of Matt Angel's older sister Jessica and her husband Stephen.**

**I'll take any suggestions and constructive criticism that you have for this story.**

**Thanks to **_Ms. Spastic 2 You, Imjustmeokay, MysticMelody101,_ _mIsS-vIcToRy96, Sophie loves Music and Writtin, Anonymous, Pinkranger888, TealMoose, and bballgirl22 _**for reviewing.**

**-Riley**


	3. Alone

**Alone**

**Alone**– _adjective._ Lacking companions or companionship. _See abandoned._

**

* * *

**A sudden shift and a gasp of shock disturbed all that was still and quiet. WayneWayne awoke suddenly, feeling lonely. Remnants of his dream still lingered, echoing inside his ears. All signs of fatigue slid off him as he broke into a cold sweat. He wiped the sweat off of his forehead and pulled up his left arm, to look at his watch.

It was only 5:45 PM.

WayneWayne ran his hands over his face before swinging his legs to the floor. Earlier he had come back from the Palm Woods and ignored his sister when she asked him where he had been, and ignored Sam as he tried to talk to him before going upstairs to his room, calling over his shoulder that he was going to go take a nap. Well, he tried to anyway.

He didn't really sleep; it was as if he was in a state of unconsciousness, like he wasn't anywhere, just floating in space. But he also had the feeling that there was something chasing him, which was what caused him to wake up in fear. Something was stalking him, or it felt like it to him, and he felt that way a lot, which was why he did so much, go to work or to the gym, just to take his mind off of it.

WayneWayne ran his hands over his face and looked at his watch again, concluding that he had time before dinner and then walked over to his desk, over the many shirts, pants, and pairs of shoes he had thrown around the room. He pulled back the wicker chair and plopped down into the chair, picking up his pen, opening a notebook, and started writing.

_Hatred. It's not one of Humanity's prettiest emotions. But, quite frankly, I don't give a shit. I. Hate. People. For all I care, everyone could all go and rot in friggin' hell. Fuck you all. I want to break something, to tear at something, watch its life bleed out of it until it dies. Stupid bastards. It's not as if you've ever done anything for me. It's not as if you even tried to help me when I was in need. _

_Fuckheads. _

_I'll get back at you all, I promise. Then maybe I can die, finally find peace. Then again, it being me, probably not. I don't know why I even bother. It's not as if you people actually care. You're too weak, to afraid of what's different to see that I, the freak show might actually have feelings to, that I might actually be alive. So fuck you all. You're not real people anyway, just clones, all wanting exactly the same things, nothing to hold you back. _

_No dignity. _

_You don't even know who you really are. All you care about is your looks, your petty day to day concerns. You self-centered bitches. Bastards. You delight in making people suffer. Don't deny it, I've seen you. I've heard you. If someone tries to hurt me, I'll fight back._

_And trust me, you'll definitely feel it._

"Wally?" There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. WayneWayne looked up to see Jacey leaning in the doorway, her hand on the doorknob and a troubled expression on her face. "It's dinner time."

"Alright," WayneWayne closed his notebook as Jayce walked into the room and looked around. "What?" he questioned, turning around in his chair, watching her.

"I just haven't seen your room in a while," Jayce replied and turned to her brother with a smile. "It looks the same it always has posters on all the walls and clothes everywhere." She suddenly stopped walking and looked at her feet. "You don't have any gross, dirty plates under any of this do you?"

"I'm not that much of a slob." WayneWayne replied and got up from his chair, pushing it back into his desk. But he hit it too hard and some of this stuff fell over.

He started to straighten up his desk and stopped when his hand touched a picture. He flipped it over and stared at the picture of him and Camille when the two of them were working on Magic Middle School. He hadn't seen the picture in a long time and it kind of bothered him because he had thought that he had thrown it away after the incident at the Palm Woods and Rocque Records the first time. He remembered it perfectly, the two were taking a break from filming and were eating lunch together, talking about how they were going to became famous actors/actresses when they were older and one of their cast mates wanted a picture.

"What's that?" Jayce questioned as she started to walk over to her brother.

"It's nothing." WayneWayne quickly tore the picture into fourths and shoved the scraps into his pockets. "Let's go get dinner, alright? I'm starving." He grinned over at his sister, feeling slightly guilty when she smiled back, knowing that he had just pulled one over on her. She trusted him completely and here he was, lying to her face. "What's for dinner?" he pushed the thought out of his mind.

"Mom made your favorite," Jayce replied as she and WayneWayne walked down to the kitchen. "Spaghetti and meatballs."

"Yes!" WayneWayne couldn't help but smile, it was his favorite food and he enjoyed it anytime his mom made it for him, even if he was in a bad mood. His had definitely lifted as he grabbed his steaming plate off of the counter in the kitchen and walked it into the dining room, greeting his mother, father, and brother-in-law.

"Wally, how was your day today?" Mrs. Dooley questioned as she flicked her napkin and laid it in her lap. His mother worked part time at a pharmacy, but most of the day she was at home, working to make sure that the house was clean and that WayneWayne, her only child that lived at home, was well cared for. He loved her to death and would never want her to know about how upset and alone he had been lately.

"My day was fine," he replied after swallowing a spaghetti noodle. "Worked more on the show, I don't know how much longer that's going to go on, and I got some homework done with my tutor." He shrugged. "Not much." He turned to his father. "How was your day, dad?"

Anything to get the attention off of him.

WayneWayne half listened as his father talked about a new show that he was producing. '_So tomorrow I'm going to quit the show, and then I'm going to go over to the Palm Woods_' he thought to himself as he continued to eat. '_Or maybe I should hold off on that a little bit. Just to surprise them, so they don't see it coming.'_

"What's that smile for?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his brother-in-law. "It's kinda creepy."

"I was just thinking of a really good idea I have for an audition that I'm going to soon," WayneWayne replied smoothly. "I'll let you know how it goes."

* * *

It was a normal day at the Palm Woods, Kendall and Jo were playing chess while drinking smoothies, Logan and Camille were talking to Carlos and Stephanie about some of the things that they had endured working with Gustavo that day, and James was out trying to find the new issue of PopTiger.

"Hey guys, check this out!" James called waving an issue of the PopTiger over his head as he headed towards his friends.

"What is it now, James?" Logan questioned as he shifted his legs, being careful not to jostle Camille off of his lap. "Is it another article about how we can make sure our hair will stay in place even in the strongest winds?" He asked the question in a snooty tone, showing James that he didn't like how he always tried to tell them what to do about their hair or skin.

"No," James replied and then paused as he tore a page out of the magazine. "But you guys are going to want to hear this anyway."

"Get to the point, James." Kendall spoke up as he eyed the chess board. He pursed his lips, causing Jo to giggle at the look on her boyfriend's face, before he picked up a rook and moved it across the board. "Your turn." He stated to Jo.

"The Ziggle Zaggles front man, Wally Dooley, has been rumored that he is going to be leaving the show to pursue other acting and singing opportunities." James read aloud, immediately getting his friends' attention, only Jo and Stephanie looked confused.

"Let me see," Camille grabbed the magazine from James and started to read aloud from it as Kendall abandoned his and Jo's game and stood behind her to read the article as well. "The cutie Wally Dooley has been rumored to be leaving the show after constantly saying he didn't have an interest in it anymore and that he was ready to work on more projects that challenged him. What do you think that he would be good in?" She looked along the rest of the page. "Nothing else, except for a lot of stuff about Dak Zevon."

All of a sudden, Jo's hand shot into Camille's face and she grabbed the magazine from her friend and buried her face in it. Kendall made a face towards her but then turned back to his friends, placing his hands on his hips.

"So what do you guys think?" James questioned.

"I don't think he's _that_ cute." Carlos replied. He looked around as Kendall, Logan, Camille, James, and Stephanie stared at him oddly.

"Ok," Logan replied slowly and then turned to James to answer his question. "I think it's-"

"I think it's hysterical," Kendall jumped into the conversation. "I mean, I didn't think that he would last that long in the Ziggle Zaggles." He looked slightly impressed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Frankly I'm surprised he didn't quit sooner."

Camille stared at him in shock. She had never heard Kendall talking so, well, rude about someone. She had been there when Wally was trying to kick Kendall out of the band and while she agreed that that was a bad idea, Wally was still her friend. Well, sort of, not really. The two had lost touch after Magic Middle School had ended and he didn't seem all that interested to start their friendship again when he was back. Still, she had the feeling that she needed to defend him.

"Kendall, that's not fair," Camille stated as she shook her head. "He-"

"Camille, he tried to kick me out of the band and boss my friends around," Kendall interrupted. "I wasn't going to let him do that to my friends without saying anything."

Camille fell silent, rubbing her forehead. She knew that Kendall was right; WayneWayne had gone about getting into the band in probably the worst way possible and he did sort of deserve what he got.

But still…

"I don't know what your obsession with this is," Logan spoke up, looking over at Kendall. "But I figured that you'd be over this WayneWayne…Wally thing by now." He gently tapped Camille's thigh, signaling her to get off of him. "But while you're here ridiculing him for no reason, I have a date with the library."

Camille smiled over at him. He obviously felt the same what that she did about it, that Kendall was spending too much time on it and that he wasn't being the normal Kendall that they all knew and loved.

"But I do have to admit that seeing him in the Ziggle Zaggles the first time was funny." Logan added and gave James and Carlos a high-five as they laughed.

Camille rolled her eyes. '_Maybe not_' she thought to herself, shaking her head.

"Wait, I don't get it," Stephanie spoke up as Jo tossed aside the magazine and looked over at her. "Who's WayneWayne?"

As Kendall started to explain who he was and what happened to Stephanie and Jo, Camille looked around the Palm Woods pool, twirling her hair around her finger, before she looked at Logan and blinked, noticing that he was talking to her. She smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the library with me," Logan replied with a warm smile. "We could look at a book on Albert Einstein's…" Camille zoned out after that. It's not that she didn't like Logan, she liked him a lot, but sometimes his science and math talk made her bored to tears.

All of a sudden she realized that everyone was quiet and she looked around and saw that all of her friends' mouths were dropped open, almost all the way to the floor. Her eyebrows immediately coming together, she turned around to see what they were staring at and her eyes widened as well.

WayneWayne smiled at the guys' shocked faces and made a clicking sound with the corner of his mouth as he winked at them…

* * *

**A/N: And here's the next chapter. That motion that WayneWayne did at the end of the chapter is something that Matt Angel does in a lot of the movies and TV shows that he works on and I love it so much that I knew that I had to put it in here. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Oh and when it goes to the guys at the Palm Woods, it's the next day. Thanks to **_Boysboysboys love em, Sophie loves Music and Writtin, ILuhveeBTR, mIsS-vIcToRy96, BreakinDawn, Rayna, bballgirl22, and __Sensei's Little Thunder Ninja_ **for reviewing**

**-Riley**


	4. Suspicion

**Suspicion**

**Suspicion- **_noun. _a cognition of mistrust in which a person doubts the honesty of another person or believes another person to be guilty of some type of wrongdoing or crime, but without sure proof. _See suspicious_

_

* * *

_WayneWayne had walked into the Palm Woods with such confidence that he caught everyone's eye; it was obvious that not many people recognized him, because he wasn't in his full WayneWayne get up. But he made sure that he wore his hat, the sunglasses, the fake sideburns and beard, and the baggy pants, so when Ken-dork and his friends saw him, they would know exactly who he was.

And it worked.

As soon as he saw them, and saw the expressions on their faces, he immediately set his plan in motion. He sucked in a deep breath and continued to tell himself that it was worth it, what was coming was going to be worth it, and gave a mocking finger-wave. From the short distance away from the boys and their…girlfriends, WayneWayne could see the anger that flashed through Kendall's eyes.

Camille sucked in a breath when she saw her ex-friend. Beside her, she felt Logan bristle, but knew that he wasn't going to do anything about it, he hated confrontation and he panicked under pressure, so she knew that Logan wasn't going to tell him off, like he wanted to. Carlos was too sweet to do that, and James was always too scared of getting his face punched in, but she knew that Kendall was the only one that would want to get back at him for everything.

She knew that was what was fueling him to walk out of the Pool Area and over to him, she could tell from the way that his jaw was clenched, the way his eyes were flashing, and the way that Jo was hurrying after him, pleading with him not to do anything stupid.

But of course he ignored her.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kendall demanded as soon as he reached WayneWayne.

His intense irritation of the boy sky-rocketed when he saw the familiar smirk on WayneWayne's lips. The one that caused him complete annoyance and frustration when he tried to get WayneWayne kicked out of the group, before he Gustavo and his friends all came together.

"I'm _allowed_ to be here," WayneWayne replied with a twitch of his eyebrow. "It's not against the law or anything," he sniffed loudly as he looked around and then rested his eyes on Kendall again. "Besides, I'm looking at a few rooms."

"What for?" Logan questioned, his eyes narrowing. He didn't like the way that WayneWayne was talking, like he was holding a big secret, it caused him to flashback to when they had first met and he had the same feeling then.

But at that time his secret was that he was really Wally Dooley and that he was part of the nerdy show Magic Middle School, so he wondered what it could be this time.

"Well, to live," WayneWayne replied, his eyes sliding over to Logan. They flashed with a look of...something; Logan couldn't put his finger on it. But he knew that the look was anything but neutral, there was something that WayneWayne didn't like about him. "I'm going to be living here soon, you know, as soon as my music career kicks off."

"You're not moving here," Kendall stated calmly.

"Dude, you tried to kick him out of our band," Carlos jumped into the conversation. "And everyone knows it; no one here is going to like you." He had an odd expression when he said that. He absolutely hated WayneWayne and hated what he had tried to do to their band, but it was an odd emotion for him. Carlos never thought that he would be capable of hating someone before.

"Yeah, I don't think that's true," WayneWayne stated and he tried his hardest not to look over at Camille. "But then again, not everyone would fall for the nice act that you guys always put out. I mean," he smirked. "Your boss obviously doesn't fall for it."

"Leave him out of this," Kendall spoke up sharply, causing Jo to gasp lightly. "He didn't want you in the band either!"

She exchanged glances with Stephanie and Camille and she knew that they were thinking the same thing, they had never seen Kendall this mad before. Not even when Gustavo was screaming at him and his friends, saying that they got everything wrong when they were rehearsing, not even when Carlos had broken his favorite (and lucky) hockey stick because he was trying to kill a fly. No, Kendall had just smiled, patted his friend on the shoulder and told him that it was ok and that h would get a new one. But now, Kendall seemed to be the angriest that they had ever seen him.

"Well, one of them is kind of my business," WayneWayne stated and _then_ he forced himself to look over at Camille. He tried not to let feelings of betrayal slide over him and kept his composure the best his could. "Camille was my friend before she met any of you guys, she knows that I'm not that bad of a person." Camille looked back at him, blinking rapidly, trying to think of something to say and WayneWayne looked away again.

"Wally, you…" Camille trailed, off, not sure what to say. And it didn't help that her friends were staring at her.

"Besides," WayneWayne took off his sunglasses and folded them up, sticking them into his pocket. "I didn't only come here to check out the rooms," a light sheen came to his eyes, making it seem like he was going to cry or get really emotional. "I came to apologize to you guys."

"Huh?" James snorted as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why don't I believe that?"

"I'm telling the truth," WayneWayne replied, looking miserable. "I was just so desperate to get into the music business that I did it the worst way possible." He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his head away. "I was singing a bit when I heard the news that Griffin was looking for a bad boy for his new band, so I jumped at the chance, adopted a bad boy attitude, auditioned for Griffin and the rest was history." He turned back to the boys, his mouth in a thin line.

"Kendall, maybe he's telling the truth." Stephanie spoke up, her eyebrows furrowed together. She had been watching the whole conversation and since she was usually a great judge of character, she felt that he probably had changed. "Maybe he has changed and is sorry about it."

"You have to be completely diluted to think that this guy," he reached out and lightly shoved WayneWayne's shoulder. "Is sorry for what he's done, he had no remorse for it before." His eyes narrowed. "He's not sorry."

Stephanie frowned, hurt that her friend just insulted her, but wasn't going to hold him against it. Now that she knew the whole story of what happened to them the last time WayneWayne was around, she could understand Kendall's hostility towards the guy.

"Kendall," Jo reached out and placed a hand on his arm gently. "Maybe you should just cool off a bit," she suggested and then continued when he looked at her sharply. "I'm not saying that you have to believe him," she defended herself. "But just don't jump to impulsive thoughts here."

"Wally, listen," Camille spoke up again. "You can't think that coming back here and just apologizing was going to get the guys to automatically welcome you back with open arms." She looked uncomfortable as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Just give them some time."

"I understand," WayneWayne nodded and smiled a little. "I understand perfectly, I wasn't expecting them to go ahead and take my apology, I knew it would be that easy." He cleared his throat and pointed over his shoulder. "I should get going; there are a few places that I have to go."

"So go ahead," James replied, sounding very unlike him. "We're not stopping you."

Beside him, Logan nodded as he continued to study WayneWayne. He wasn't fooled by WayneWayne's apology at all. He could see in the way that he was standing that there was a sense of arrogance in him, and the way that he was staring at Camille didn't make him feel any better. Logan reached out a hand and grabbed Camille's gently pulling her into his side as he continued to watch WayneWayne. WayneWayne had watched the motion and it caused Logan's suspicion to rise even further.

"C'mon," he murmured into Camille's ear. "Let's go." He moved to turn around and walk away, but WayneWayne's voice stopped him.

"Can I just ask you a quick question?" Logan turned back around and saw that he was talking to Kendall, whose eyes had narrowed to slits, but he nodded, allowing WayneWayne to ask the question anyway. "How long have you and…your girlfriend been together?" he questioned.

Jo looked surprised at the question, as well as Kendall. But then his surprise faded and he answered the question. "Almost a year," he replied. "Why?"

"I was just wondering," WayneWayne raised and lowered one shoulder. "Why she's been with you this long," he stated innocently, but Kendall could tell that there was a sinister tone under it. "I mean, she's so beautiful that I'm surprised she hasn't left you."

"Shut the fuck up," Kendall moved right into WayneWayne's face. "Don't you _dare_ talk about my girlfriend, don't even _look_ at her, alright?" He hissed. "It's none of your business anyway."

"You're right," WayneWayne agreed. "It's none of my business if she leaves you, which all know she wi-"

Kendall let out a cry and launched himself at WayneWayne. He struck WayneWayne's jaw with a sharp crack or his right fist and WayneWayne stumbled backwards, pain blooming in his jaw. He was sure it was broken. Kendall drew back his fist and as he propelled it forward, WayneWayne dodged, his jaw strangely twisted and already turning purple-and-blue. Kendall came back and hit him, hard enough to push him into the wall behind him. Kendall punched and kicked WayneWayne until he was lying on the ground, covering himself with his arms.

When Kendall had thrown the first punch, his friends stared in shock, it didn't register in their minds that he had just punched someone, had just attacked someone.

Even if it was WayneWayne, they couldn't believe it.

Then James and Carlos were on top of Kendall, trying to pull him away from WayneWayne as Logan and the girls tried to make sure that no one could see what was going on.

"Kendall, calm down!" Carlos cried, fighting Kendall as he struggled to get out of his and James' grasps. Carlos turned to James. "Let's get him out of here." James nodded back and the two shuffled Kendall away, Jo and Stephanie quickly hurried after him.

Logan and Camille looked back at WayneWayne and hesitated before following their friends.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Bitters hurried into the pool area as everyone else that was around started whispering to each other, trying to figure out what was going on. "What happened to you?" he asked in a tone that WayneWayne was nothing more than a bug.

"Nothing," WayneWayne replied as he wiped blood off of the split in his lip. "I just slipped and fell on some water," he chuckled. "My chin caught my fall."

* * *

WayneWayne held his stomach as he walked home, stopping short every few paces to cough loudly, and spit out a mouthful of saliva, that was tinged light pink, onto the ground. His stomach hurt, his ribs ached, and he was sure that he had a broken nose. His jaw thumped along with his pulse, he knew that he was going to get a bruise there, or maybe his jaw was broken. When people passed him they looked at him with expressions of pity and shock.

But WayneWayne, he was smiling.

Because Kendall had fallen for his scheme the whole time.

'_Everything is going perfectly…'_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry it took me a bit to update this guys, I could have sworn I had before, but then realized I didn't. I'm sorry it's a short chapter. So this chapter is for you guys, next one gets longer, and I decided to keep this story mostly faced on WayneWayne, Kendall, and Camille, but with the majority of the focus on WayneWayne. I hope you guys are enjoying this story and I'll update again soon. Promise!**

**Now, I bet some of you guys think that Kendall is OOC but, we don't know how he would really act if his friends were threatened by someone. He threatened to beat up Jett when he moved in on Jo, so he maybe actually beat up the guy that threatened or made fun of his friends. So I thought that it would actually be a Kendall thing to do and put it in there. Plus he's a guy, so he'd act first then think about it later.**

**Thanks to **_MysticMelody101, Rayna, shotinthedark, and bballgirl22_ **for reviewing!**

**-Riley**


	5. Plan

**Plan**

**Plan**- _noun. _a scheme or method of acting, doing, proceeding, making, etc., developed in advance: battle plans. _See scheme._

**

* * *

**_It wasn't that I was confident; I just knew how to act confident. I tend to act without thinking, there is no brain to mouth filter and that's gotten me into trouble more times than I care to remember. And when an idea gets in my head, it stays there until I act on it or someone manages to talk me out of it. (See my reign as WayneWayne, which is the cause of this whole thing.) This time a question came to mind. It was an eureka moment, it came to me as I was stepping out of the shower and stayed with me all through the night, keeping me awake and in thought._

_Sometimes when I get ideas, I work them through my head overnight and by morning they are out of my system. But this idea stuck, I woke up in the morning, running it around in my head. It was perfect, it was foolproof._

_I could be an intimidating guy, I get that a lot. Apparently my eyes are strong, so they cause people to become intimidated when they saw me. So today, I used that to my advantage. I knew that as soon as they got one look at me they'd be scared and I was right. Then I just used that fear to my advantage and here I am now. Well, I got beaten up pretty badly, but I knew that I couldn't fight back or else it would ruin everything, besides, I knew that I would be able to beat Kendall up easily._

**_Step 1: Create a reason for Kendall to beat me up – check_**

_-If you can find a reason to get Kendall to beat you, then he will be seen as the bad guy and all sympathy will be turned towards me. Then you can continue to try and gain everyone's trust and move on from there._

WayneWayne smiled as he closed his notebook, before wincing as his jaw and split lip started to sting with pain. It was going to be hard for him to hide this from his family for a while, but he knew that it was going to be worth it. Just so they didn't have to worry about him and so he could continue his plan in peace. When it was all through, then he could explain everything to his family, why he's suddenly turned secretive and why he won't let anyone in his room if he's not there. It would all be explained.

He sighed as he stood up and walked over to his full length mirror and looked at himself. His nose was black and blue, as well as a large spot on his jaw. His lips was split and puffy, and the side of his stomach was already purple and blue. He had to admit, Kendall really did a number on him, he was stronger than he looked. WayneWayne smirked as she grabbed a big jar of cover-up and started to slide it over his skin, wincing in pain, but smiling when his bruises started to disappear. He remembered the look on the pharmacist's face when he saw WayneWayne buying the cover-up. He had offered to call the police for WayneWayne, but he denied the help.

That would be way too dramatic and he was doing fine on his own.

WayneWayne was just finishing up as he heard the door downstairs slam shut and the sound of clacking heels. It was either his mother or his sister as no one was home when he had arrived.

"Wally?" It was his mother. "Could you come down here and help me with these groceries?" she called.

"I'll be down in a minute!" WayneWayne shouted back and looked at his reflection again. "I just have to finish something." He added to himself…

**

* * *

A/N: Really short chapter, another look at WayneWayne's 'journal' and his thoughts. Next chapter will be longer to make up for it. Thanks to **_shotinthedark, Sensei's Little Thunder Ninja**, **Sophie loves Music and Writtin**, **bballgirl22**, **Rayna, 2 You**, **MysticMelody101_** for reviewing! You guys are great and make me smile!**

**-Riley**


	6. Overshadow

**Overshadow**

**Overshadow – verb. **To be more important or significant by comparison _see outshine._

_

* * *

_Twenty minutes later, WayneWayne was sure that he covered every bruise and scratch that he had. When he was sure that everything was completely covered, WayneWayne straightened himself to make sure he wasn't limping, before hurrying down the stairs to answer his mother as she continued to call him.

"What's up mom?" he questioned, entering the kitchen where his parents, Jayce, and Sam were talking as his mother bustled around, taking out some food as well as putting up some plates. Jayce, Sam, and Mr. Dooley were sitting at the kitchen table, talking quietly.

"What were you doing, squirt?" Jayce asked with a wry smile over at her little brother. "You've been locked in your room for a long time there."

"Nothing." WayneWayne replied irritably as his eyes shifted back and forth and he shoved his hands into his jeans, wincing slightly. Jayce raised her eyebrows, looking hurt, but WayneWayne just shifted his eyes to his mother, ignoring her.

"What did you want, mom?" WayneWayne asked, moving his hair out of his face, his hands shaking slightly. Mrs. Dooley looked over at her son and smiled at him as she continued to bustle around the kitchen.

"Hi, honey." She greeted breathlessly. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, Mom, what is it?" WayneWayne replied, silently urging her to get to the point faster.

"Can you go down to the mailbox and get the mail?" Mrs. Dooley replied.

WayneWayne stared at his mother. '_That's it?_' he questioned himself. '_That's all she wanted me to do? That's her favor for me to do?_' He shook his head and then forced a smile.

"Sure thing, mom," he replied and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair that was at the dinner table and hurried out the door. As soon as the front door closed behind him, he bent over and sucked in a sharp breath, feeling how every movement caused his muscles to scream with pain.

He fell to his knees and waited, breathing heavily. "You're fine," WayneWayne muttered to himself. "You're fine WayneWayne; the kid hardly hurt you at all. It's just in your head; the plan is going perfectly so far. Don't screw it up now." He slowly straightened, wincing at the pain in his abdomen again before walking across the street to the mailbox and retrieving the mail.

It took him longer than it should have to get there. She put the key in number four on the very right hand side. He glanced over it a few times as he reached the house and then walked back into the kitchen to hand it off to his mother.

"Get anything good?" Mrs. Dooley asked, beaming at her son as she took the stack of envelopes.

"Not that I know of, I'm not done flipping through the mail," he replied. "This advertisement looks interesting, though." He ripped it open with his teeth, spitting the leftover piece that was in his mouth onto the floor.

"What does it say?" Mrs. Dooley questioned, ignoring the piece of paper that was pit onto the floor. She reached out and lightly cuffed her son over the ear.

"It says...Want to share your filming ability with others? Then enter the New Age Film Maker contest…blah, blah, blah." WayneWayne replied as he read over the rest of the letter. He had gotten everyone else's attention as he read the letter out loud.

"A film contest, sounds cool!" Jayce stated, her eyes lighting up.

"Maybe you should enter too, Jayce," Sam stated as he lightly nudged his wife's arm. "The exposure would be great for you."

'_And it wouldn't be good for me_?' WayneWayne thought to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. '_Gee, thanks a lot, Sam_'.

"Give it to her, Wally," Mrs. Dooley demanded, swatting him on the arm.

"...Okay." WayneWayne took the crumpled sheet of paper out of his pocket slowly. He didn't want his sister to see it or even hear about it, film making had always been his interest, besides acting and sensing. He didn't want her to enter, he didn't want to have any competition against his sister.

She had the better chance of winning.

As always.

His sisters were always better at things than he was. Yeah, he had more than one sister, he actually had three older sisters, making him the baby of the family. He liked it sometimes, because all the responsibility was put on them, but then there were other times, like now, where it was a total drag. There were so many things that he had wanted over the years that he couldn't have, just because he was the youngest one (and most likely because his sisters asked first. Now there was something that he was actually 100% interested in, and his sister was going to take that away as well.

"Here," WayneWayne slid the sheet of paper over to her. "You can have it, I don't really care." He started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wally, wait," Mr. Dooley called. "We still haven't told you the good news yet," He beamed over at Sam and Jayce, who smiled back in reply. "They wanted to tell you earlier, but you keep disappearing."

"I've been busy." WayneWayne replied shortly, but sharply.

"Wally" Mrs. Dooley said in warning. WayneWayne just looked over at her and didn't say anything before sighing and turning back to Jayce and Sam.

"I'm listening," he stated obediently. "You have my undivided attention."

"Ok," Sam grinned over at his brother-in-law. "The reason that we're here to come see you guys isn't just because we've missed you." WayneWayne raised an eyebrow, urging him to go faster. "Jayce and I…we're going to have a baby."

WayneWayne stared as Mr. and Mrs. Dooley started to gush over the news as if it was the first time that they had heard the news. WayneWayne pursed his lips as Mrs. Dooley went over to her daughter and rubbed her stomach, as if trying to feel the baby already. WayneWayne was already forgotten.

Not that that surprised him.

He just turned on his heel and went back upstairs to his room.

Anywhere to get away from them…

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, what I'm trying to do is make it that you guys sympathize with WayneWayne, I'm not trying to make him the antagonist in the story, but I guess that's how it's going so far. Any tips to make sure that this doesn't happen? I'm glad that you guys like the story so far, it's really fun for me to write about WayneWayne especially since I love the guy that plays him and I think that his back story would be very interesting. Plus I think I'm the first one to write a WayneWayne story. So that's a plus. Ha. **** Thanks to **_Sophie loves Music and Writtin, MysticMelody101, and bballgirl22_ **for reviewing.**

**Is there anything that you guys would like to see in this story, most chapters are going to be centered on WayneWayne, others are going to have Kendall and Camille. Next chapter is back at the Palm Woods, I don't know whether or not it's going to be the same day or the next day.**

**Sorry the last two chapters were kinda…eh, but the story is picking up.**

**-Riley**


	7. Closure

**Closure**

**Closure – noun. **A sense of psychological certainty or completeness: a need for closure. _See conclusion._

_

* * *

_"Jo, how many times do I have to apologize for you to talk to me again?" Kendall asked as he followed his girlfriend around the Palm Woods pool. She was trying to get away from him, but he definitely wasn't going to let that happen. "I'm _sorry_ alright. I don't know what came over me." He sighed and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "I don't know, I guess…I'm still mad over what he tried to do before and the way that he insulted you."

"The only thing I don't get Kendall," Jo sighed as she finally turned back around to face her boyfriend. "Is _why_ did you let it get to you in the first place?" She tilted her head to the side, her blonde hair falling into her face. Kendall reached out and brushed some away from her eyes and she smiled a little. "I mean, you're always this _amazing_ guy that can handle anything and everything and won't let a little frustration or anger gets in your way of anything." She frowned. "It really scared me when I saw you start to beat him up."

Kendall sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to explain himself through what happened. He couldn't stand it, he wasn't able to handle seeing WayneWayne stand in front of him and smirk at him and insult him and his girlfriend and his friends. He couldn't explain it, he had the same feeling that he did whenever someone was picking on his little sister, to get them out of the way and to protect her the best he could. He did the same thing for them as he always knew he would. But when he had hit WayneWayne the first time, his feelings of anger, that he never got to fully reveal to anyone the last time he was around, came out and he continued to hurt him, to viciously punch and kick him until his friends dragged him away.

Thinking about it now, he realized that he had gone overboard and that he had scared his friends. Jo was telling him to his face that it scared her, and he had the same feeling from James, Logan, and Carlos as they had been looking at him funny the last couple of days. Even Katie had been looking at him funny, she must have found out from the others. His mom hadn't confronted him with it, so she probably didn't know, but he made a promise to himself, then and there, that he would never do something like that again.

"Listen," Kendall sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders, looking right into her eyes. "I'm really sorry that I lost my temper like that and I'm really sorry that I scared you when I did. I didn't mean for that to happen, but I could tell, from the way that he was looking at me and from the way that he was talking to me that he wanted me to hit him and I don't know," he shrugged. "I guess I let it get the better of me. But I promise that I won't let him to get me anymore, alright?"

Jo tried to sty mad at him but she just couldn't, the way that he was looking at her with a small pout and twinkle in his green eyes made him irresistible to her and he knew it. Jo finally smiled, letting down her façade and stepped forward, kissing her boyfriend.

"You better not." She replied.

Kendall smiled.

* * *

-**Camille's POV-**

I frowned as I stared at the note in my hand. I recognized the handwriting as Wally's almost immediately when I saw it. I mean, after all the time we spent on the set of Magic Middle School rehearsing lines together, making fun of each other when one of us couldn't remember our lines when we were taping, when we were best friends, I should be able to recognize it. But it didn't make me happy, not like I used to think it would.

I mean, we were best friends and then he stopped talking to me and didn't respond to any of my e-mails or phone calls, so I moved on. And now he wanted to talk to me again. Yeah, like I was going to let that happened.

If there's anything I need to say to him, it would be that I hated him.

Four years had gone by since we talked to each other, four vicious months. I have kept myself in line and counted my blessings, although few, and remembered that you are no longer the person that I went to when I needed help. I go to Logan now and that is something that I love about him, the fact that he would drop everything that he was doing, just for me.

It was a lot more than he would ever do for me.

Yet, when I see our pictures on the internet from long ago, sometimes I can hear his voice. I can hear your now-distant laugh, the chuckle that was directed my way when I messed up on something. If I try hard enough, the sound of, "Cammie messed up again," will echo through my ears. All of the sounds of you are sounds that are now faint, but occasionally become louder than thunder.

I've still got to train myself to remember that we are not teen-aged lovers, we are not friends, and we are not even civil with one another. We are bitter enemies.

When I saw him at the Palm Woods again, this time, I knew that he had changed for the worse. His eyes said, "I hate you, I hate every fiber in your being, I hate who you are and who you were, I hate who you're becoming."

"And now you want me to go see you so we can talk." I said out loud, shaking my head. I crumpled up the sheet of paper in my hand and shook my head even harder, wanting to get rid of the thought. "That's not happening, buddy."

But the thought almost immediately disappeared and then curiosity took over.

"What if," I whispered to myself. "What if he really wants to apologize? We were best friends before; I should be able to…know when he's telling the truth." I growled and shook my head again. "Ugh, get over it Camille, he's not your friend anymore so you shouldn't waste your time."

I turned my head as there was a knock on my apartment door and I walked over to it and pulled it open, immediately smiling when I saw Logan standing on the other side, his hands in his pockets He smiled back at me and leaned forward and gave me a kiss before moving into the apartment.

"Hey you," I greeted as I closed the door behind him. "What brings you by?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies or something," Logan replied as he pointed a thumb over his shoulder. "You know so we can get out of here and get away from the weirdness that happened yesterday."

"Yeah, it was pretty weird," I replied, knowing that he was talking about the fight that had happened. "I mean, I don't think I've ever seen Kendall get so mad."

"Well, then you haven't seen him play a game of hockey." Logan replied with a small laugh. "He gets _really_ competitive and _hates _it when me, or James, or Carlos become a target in the game, even though that's strategy." He shrugged and his eyes moved down. "What's that?" he pointed at my hand and I looked at it for a second, not realizing what he was talking about then started in recognition.

"Oh," I replied slowly and looked over at Logan again, gauging his reaction. "I had gotten back from my audition and saw this letter slipped under my door." I shook my hand. "It's a letter from Wayne-Wally," I was never used to having to call him WayneWayne, so I continued to call him Wally. "He wants to meet up with me so we can talk."

"About what?" Logan asked warily.

"I don't know," I shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat down on it, Logan moved over and sat down next to me. "If I had to guess, I'd say that he wanted to apologize for everything, or at least try to be my friend again."

Logan knew that we used to be really close; I had explained it to him. He was pretty jealous at first (which was sweet) but then got over it quickly, especially after seeing how Wally was moved to the Ziggle Zaggles.

"What are you going to do?" Logan asked as he reached out a hand and started to gently run it over the back of mine. Butterflies immediately erupted in my stomach, even though we've been dating for a while, he was still able to do that to me.

"I don't know," I repeated. "I sort of want to go, just to know what he has to say, but the other part of me says that it's not worth it." We stayed silent for a few moments and Logan spoke again.

"I think that you should go," he stated and looked over at me. I raised my eyebrows, definitely not understanding what his idea about it as. "I mean, you don't have to be friends with him again or anything, but it would probably be a good idea to hear him out." He shrugged. "If it were me I would want you to listen to what I have to say, even if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. Just for closure."

I frowned and looked away.

"And you said that the two of you used to be best friends, so it would be closure for the both of you. You can finally realize that he had screwed up your friendship and he can know that you moved on."

"Good point," I turned my head and smiled sweetly at Logan. "Has anyone ever told you that you're very smart?"

"Yes," Logan replied without a second's pause. "But I figured that you would have like that about me." He smiled.

"Well, it's one of the things that make you very attractive to me," I replied as I moved closer to him.

"Hm, what are the other reasons?" Logan moved closer as well.

"I'll let you know." I replied and brought my hands up to his cheeks and kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to show a bit with Kendall and Camille. This is pretty much the first story that I'm writing with a lot of KendallxJo and LoganxCamille so I hope I'm doing the pairings justice. I hope you guys liked this chapter as well. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	8. Best Friends

**Best Friends**

**Best Friends** – _**noun**_. The one friend who is closest to you. _See boon companion_

_

* * *

_Camille took a deep breath as she walked through the park and over to WayneWayne, who was sitting slouched on a bench, watching as people walked by. He didn't notice her until she was standing next to the park bench. WayneWayne flinched for a second, startled, and then gave an awkward as he smiled, standing up and pushing his large glasses up his nose.

"You wear glasses?" Camille blurted out before saying anything else.

"Hey, it's good to see you too," WayneWayne replied sarcastically. "I'm doing fine, thanks for asking." He laughed a little and slid his hands into his jeans pockets. "Yeah, I wear glasses from time to time."

"Oh," Camille nodded as she wiped her hands off on the sides of her sundress. "They're kind of big don't you think." She narrowed her eyes. "Since when did you start to wear glasses anyway?"

WayneWayne looked at her funny for a few seconds before replying. "You don't know a lot of things when you haven't spoken to someone for a long time."

"The phone works both ways." Camille pointed out in the same tone that WayneWayne was speaking. A hint of accusation along with a slight coolness.

"Yes, but it apparently wouldn't matter if you lost the phone number that I gave you." WayneWayne replied and shrugged carelessly. "Whatever, that's not what I really wanted to talk to you about anyway." He held his breath for a second. "Do you…" he frowned and then shook his head, smiling. "How've you been lately? How has your acting career been going? I want to hear everything. It's not every day that someone gets out of Magic Middle School and has a sky rocketing career."

Camille looked at him for a second as WayneWayne continued to smile at her. His smile waned slightly, but continued to hold as she stayed silent. Camille thought back to what Logan had told her just before she left to meet him there.

"_He's going to try and make you forget everything that he did, try to make you his friend again. Don't fall for it, WayneWayne is nothing but trouble and I don't want anything to happen to you if you accidentally get caught in the crossfire._"

"What is it that you want, WayneWayne?" She asked, making sure that he noticed that she called him WayneWayne and not Wally like she used to.

"I want to be friends again."

The simplicity of his answer caused Camille to falter for a second. It was exactly the way that Logan said that their conversation was going to go, but she could still hear something that Logan couldn't hear, that he was telling the truth; that he wanted to be her friend again. She immediately flashed back to everything that they had been through together, and thought about agreeing to it for a second, she missed him a lot, and the way that he was looking at her made her feel even worse.

But then she remembered what happened with Kendall and became steely again.

"You made Kendall beat you up." She stated.

"I'm not sure that's the right-"

"You egged him on, you insulted his girlfriend and the rest of us to make him mad so he could beat you up," Camille interrupted him.

"Yet," WayneWayne held up a finger. "After I did get beat up, if I recall correctly, you did stop to see if I was ok, just for a split second, before you went off with…Logan." He sounded like he was having trouble saying the name. "Which means that you still care."

"I care a little," Camille admitted, moving her hair out of her face. "And that's only because I care about my friends' well being." She shook her head. "You're a monster WayneWayne, and the only reason that you're doing this is to get back at them for trying too hard to get into their band…it's not worth it."

"It is," WayneWayne defended himself. "Because of them I had to suffer the ridicule from little kids, from my peers…and I _know_ that they've been making fun of me this whole time. Just because I haven't been around the Palm Woods doesn't mean that I haven't seen them around lately."

"So why can't you just let it go?"

"…because I can't." WayneWayne shook his head. "Listen, you don't understand-"

"You're right, I _don't_." Camille nodded and a fleeting smile came onto her face. "And I don't want to." She gave a short wave. "Bye WayneWayne." She turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"I promise I won't do anything to you, Cammie." WayneWayne called, using her nickname. "I won't let anything that I do hurt you…but I can't promise it for anyone else."

Camille had almost stopped and turned back around when he called her by her nickname.

Almost.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, short chapter, so sue me. *Ducks in cover* No, don't actually sue me. Just so you know, I put WayneWayne wearing glasses because Matt Angel does wear some from time to time. I don't know if he has to wear them or if he just likes the, but I think they look good on him and thought that it would bring a more human side to him.**


	9. Mugged

**Mugged**

Mugged. **Verb. **To assault or menace, especially with the intention of robbery. _See burglarized, rip-off, rob_

_

* * *

_Logan didn't see it coming.

He was walking back to Rocque Records after having walked Camille to an audition for a movie where he was grabbed and thrown into an alley. Stars exploded in front of his eyes as his head hit a metal trashcan, sending it rolling away. He didn't have time to gasp or scream before someone grabbed his neck with one hand and pinned his shoulder down with the other one.

"Scream and I'll kill you," he heard a voice hiss in his ear.

Fear does many things to people. It may drive them to acts they never thought they could do and it could also render one frozen in place. For Logan that was exactly what happened. Like a deer caught in the headlights of a car he sat there. Unable to move, unable to say anything, his heart beating so fast and hard he wondered, absent mindedly, whether or not his attacker could hear it.

Of course, he did not. But when she didn't respond he bit his lip and said in a menacing voice, "Now I'm going to give you something." Logan blinked, hearing the words, but he didn't dare move. He opened her mouth to say something logical, that there were many people around and that he would get caught, but instead of words he whimpered. In the back of his mind, the idea of him getting shot or stabbed kept him from doing anything stupid.

Logan's attack grabbed his neck harder, and pushed down causing him to begin coughing.

"Please don't kill me, please don't kill me," Logan chanted it over and over again as if it would make his attack let go. He was hoping that someone or something out there would save her.

But it didn't matter, his attacker beat him viciously. Logan's arms held up pitifully to defend himself, and his attacker's stronger arms continued hitting him. Pull back, strike, pull back, strike, a repeating pattern. Every hit, every punch, felt real. Each strike hurt more than the last, and he could feel the bruises forming. His nerves were screaming in pain, but his mouth refuses to let himself scream out loud.

The beating did not last long in reality. But in their own bubble of hell, it seemed to last forever. And when he had finished, Logan was too weak to even get up. His attacker was not stupid; he knew that he could not linger long. With a bruise on his knuckles one hand, and blood on the other, he ran.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, who was that? What happened? Hahaha. Sorry it was short, but it needed to be to get the point across. It took me a long time to write this in a vague way that still was powerful. I wrote and re-wrote it like 8 times and I think I did it justice now. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'll update again soon. **

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	10. Guilt

**Guilty**

Guilt.** Noun - **a feeling of responsibility or remorse for some offense, crime, wrong, etc., whether real or imagined. _See criminality_

_

* * *

There are many side effects that come along with doing wrong. You know that feeling when you feel sick in the stomach? Or when you regret ever doing what you did? That is the one big side effect called 'guilt'._ _You try to ignore it but the feeling gets too strong to ignore any longer. You feel nauseas but you don't need to puke._ _You don't know it but your guilty conscience brings up these symptoms_. _The symptoms are clear. If you are filled with regret and shame then you have got the guilt. You can live a life of crime and outrun the whole police but you'll never escape that guilt. Guilt stays with you 'til death. Think of it as being married to it. I mean it is the same as marriage, isn't it? When you get married, doesn't the wife nag the husband but they stay together 'til death do them part?_

_Yeah…_

_Pretty much…_

WayneWayne sighed as he closed his journal and put it back in its 'hiding spot' on his very messy desk. He tried not to wince as he moved the fingers on his right hand, they screamed with pain each time he moved them, but he knew that he couldn't let it show, or his family would become suspicious. Even though he had mugged Logan hours ago, he thought that he would be able to stop thinking about it, but with the black eye that Kendall gave him (that had just recently faded), the bruises on his chest that were going away, and his bruised knuckles along with the very light tinge of red on them, he knew that he wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

That was something else that was causing him to feel guilty. Not even giving a response when one of his sisters and her husband, some of the people he loved most in the world, announced that they were going to have a baby. Just because he felt a little bit shunned and downplayed on the news, like he had been shoved aside. He felt the same way when he went to the Ziggle Zaggles; it was like no one even remembered his excited. (No one above the age of 10 at least). He had accounted the feeling of loneliness to that and that's what drove him to beat up Logan that day.

He had seen him walking with Camille, he had seen them kiss, and then he followed Logan without even realizing what he was doing. Next thing he knew, he was sitting on top of Logan and beating him, punching him as hard as he could, ignoring Logan's choked words of pain. For a minute when he stopped and looked down at him, he felt that he should stop. But then he remembered his conversation with Camille.

_"Yet," WayneWayne held up a finger. "After I did get beat up, if I recall correctly, you did stop to see if I was ok, just for a split second, before you went off with…Logan." He sounded like he was having trouble saying the name. "Which means that you still care."_

_"I care a little," Camille admitted, moving her hair out of her face. "And that's only because I care about my friends' well being." She shook her head. "You're a monster WayneWayne, and the only reason that you're doing this is to get back at them for trying too hard to get into their band…it's not worth it."_

_"It is," WayneWayne defended himself. "Because of them I had to suffer the ridicule from little kids, from my peers…and I __know__ that they've been making fun of me this whole time. Just because I haven't been around the Palm Woods doesn't mean that I haven't seen them around lately."_

_"So why can't you just let it go?"_

_"…because I can't." WayneWayne shook his head. "Listen, you don't understand-"_

_"You're right, I __don't__." Camille nodded and a fleeting smile came onto her face. "And I don't want to." She gave a short wave. "Bye WayneWayne." She turned on her heel and started to walk away._

_"I promise I won't do anything to you, Cammie." WayneWayne called, using her nickname. "I won't let anything that I do hurt you…but I can't promise it for anyone else."_

So he had to do it, he had to go and continue to beat up Logan, to prove a point. When he finally finished he got up and ran out of the alleyway as fast as he could, praying that no one saw him. When he got the change, he ducked into a restaurant, claiming that he just had to use the bathroom for a second and quickly washed the blood off of his hand, already noticing that his knuckles were turning purple. It was getting harder and harder to hide everything from his family.

They were already worried about him but he continued to just play it off, change the subject, and leave the room to go back to his. He didn't want their pity; he didn't want to feel even guiltier from their looks of concern either.

Guilt had trapped him.

And he didn't know what to do at the moment.

WayneWayne walked across his room, kicking off his shoes and flopped facedown onto his bed. He laid there for a few minutes before darkness consumed him and he fell asleep. He didn't dream anything, it was all black, and that scared the shit out of him. Normally his dreams were full of color and with people that he was friendly with, even if he had no idea who they were (although he had heard that the people you see in your dreams, even if you don't know them, are faces that you've seen), but now he had nothing. All he felt was coldness and the darkness seemed to be mocking him.

About an hour later he sat up with a start, cold sweat falling down his neck. He wiped it away and got to his feet, stretching as he looked at his watch. 5:15, still an hour and 45 minutes until dinner. His stomach growled and WayneWayne left his room and went down to go to the kitchen. But he stopped when he saw his mother and Jaycee sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on their laps, staring at the TV. He looked over and couldn't help but roll his eyes when he saw that it was Lifetime.

"Where's Sam?" WayneWayne muttered the question as he rubbed his neck tiredly. His dad didn't usually get home until right before dinner.

"He's hanging out with some of his friends that came into town." Jaycee replied with a smile. She looked down towards her stomach and rubbed it gently, her smile growing even wider.

WayneWayne walked across the room and sat down on the couch by his sister's side, pulling his feet up underneath him. He reached out and rested a hand on his sister's stomach and felt a smile twitch onto his face as he did so.

The room seemed brighter.

The darkness was gone for now.

* * *

**A/N: And here's the chapter. Next one goes back to Kendall and the others and their reaction to Logan's beating. I'm probably going to make it from Kendall's and Camille's POVs at two different points in the chapter because the story is mainly focused on WayneWayne, but it's about Kendall and Camille as well. Thanks for reading guys; I didn't mean for the chapter to be this short, but with my other story Live and Let Live, I feel that it just makes the story more powerful. What do you guys think?**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	11. Worry

**Worry**

Worry. **Verb. **To torment with cares, anxieties, etc. _See trouble; plague_

_

* * *

_Logan braced himself as he gripped the doorknob to 2J. He knew that as soon as he got inside, he was going to be bombarded with questions and he didn't want to face it. He didn't want to face the concern and the pity and the anger that he knew that Kendall was going to give out. Kendall hated it whenever someone even looked at his friends weirdly, now that Logan was beat up, he knew that Kendall's anger and the need to protect his friends was going to sky rocket.

But he knew that it was going to happen eventually and there was no time like the present.

Logan took a deep breath and twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. He tried to take a deep breath, but his ribs screamed with pain. He poked his head in and mentally sighed when he saw Kendall, James, Carlos, and Katie sitting on the couch, screaming at the TV as they played some button smashing game. Carlos was so into it that he was jumping up and down on the couch in excitement.

Logan quietly closed the door behind him and started to tip-toe across the carpet, but of course he would be caught.

"Hey Logie, come play with us!" Kendall called, practically elbowing his sister in the face as he jerked his controller back and forth, pushing buttons rapidly.

"Kendall, keep your elbow down!" Katie commanded, leaning to the side. "I can't see the TV screen!"

"Not that it's going to help you, you're losing anyway." Kendall laughed back and then quickly looked at Logan over his shoulder. "Logie, come on!" He stopped and did a double take before pressing the 'PAUSE' button on his controller.

"Dude, what'd you stop for?" James demanded, staring at the TV with wide eyes. "I was so close to winning."

"That's not important right now," Kendall dismissed quickly as he rounded the couch. He grabbed onto Logan's arm and turned him around, his eyes widening at the sight. Logan had a black eye, his jaw was black, blue, and purple, his lip was split and puffy, and he was holding onto his ribs. Kendall moved Logan's hands out of the way and pulled his shirt up to see a large bruise forming.

Logan was looking at his feet and when he looked up into Kendall's face, he blinked when he saw the fierce glare that was on Kendall's face. He could see the fire burning in his eyes and wished that he had been able to hide his bruises better.

"What happened?" Kendall asked quietly.

Katie got up on her knees on the couch and gasped loudly when she saw Logan's face. She quickly got to her feet and jumped over the back of the couch to get a better look. She felt anger swell up in herself as well and soon she was looking the same way that Kendal laws, extremely pissed off and ready to do something about it.

"Who did this to you?" She demanded. "Tell me, because no one hurts my brother and gets away with it!"

That caused Logan to smile, although he had to grimace at the pain. Katie was like a little sister to all of them and she felt that they were her brothers as well. He could also see that Kendall was the one that had taken care of her when she was growing up as she had the same short temper that Kendall had. At the moment, Logan was happy that Mama Knight wasn't home or she would be fussing over him as well and that was the last thing that he needed.

"Could you get me the first aid kit?" Logan asked as he walked over to the kitchen table, slowly and painfully, and lowered himself into a chair.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Logie." Kendall said as he sat down in the chair next to Logan as James and Carlos crowded around their friends. Katie hurried over to grab the first aid kit from the under the sink. "What happened?"

"I think you know what happened, dude!" Logan snapped back, already tired of the questions.

"Ok, then _who_ did this to you?" James leaned forward and eyed Logan's face, wincing a little bit. He wasn't one that was able to handle blood, Carlos was worse off, he freaked out at the sight of blood and James could already see that his sensitive friend was turning pale.

"I think we know the answer to that as well!" Kendall spat venomously. "We all know that WayneWayne did it!"

"We don't know that for sure," Logan reminded his friend and said a quiet 'thanks' to Katie as she handed him the first aid kit.

Kendall's eyes flew wide open and his mouth dropped open in shock before he closed it and took a deep, calming breath. "Y-you're _defending_ him?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not defending him, Kendall." Logan replied as he took out some gauze and gently wiped some blood off of his lip. "I'm just telling you not to jump to conclusions." He let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't see the guys' face, but my first thought, like you, was that it was WayneWayne, but right now we don't have any proof that it was."

"What proof do we need?" James asked bitterly. "He's been a dick ever since he met us." He ignored the sharp look that Kendall gave him, warning him against cursing in front of his sister.

"Yeah, "Carlos finally spoke up after having been in the longest silence that the guys had ever known him. "Even_ I_ know that WayneWayne is an ass," he raised his eyebrows. "And that's saying something." He sat down in a chair opposite of Logan, his face returning to its normal color as Logan cleaned himself up. "Are you ok?"

_But it didn't matter, his attacker beat him viciously. Logan his arms up pitifully to defend himself, and his attacker's stronger arms continued hitting him. Pull back, strike, pull back, strike, a repeating pattern. Every hit, every punch, felt real. Each strike hurt more than the last, and he could feel the bruises forming. His nerves were screaming in pain, but his mouth refused to let himself scream out loud._

"I'm fine." Logan replied dismissively.

"Logan," Katie said quietly, contrasting her usually loud and abrasive nature. But she was scared, she didn't know much about WayneWayne, but she had heard about her brother getting into a fight a few days before and now they thought that it was the same guy that had hurt Logan.

"I'm _fine_." Logan repeated firmly. "Really."

Kendall sighed.

"If you say so."

"I do."

* * *

**A/N: And here's the next chapter, sorry for the long wait for it. I really enjoyed this chapter and I know that you guys are going to really enjoy the next one as well. I have a lot planned for this. :) I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	12. Accused

**Accused**

Accused. **Adjective. **Charged with a crime, wrongdoing, fault, etc. _see incriminate_

_

* * *

_WayneWayne yawned as he ran his fingers through his hair as he heard the doorbell being rung repeatedly. He grumbled to himself as he looked at his watch, only ten o'clock in the morning and someone was waking him up, it was too early. Especially since he barely got any sleep the night before.

After he, his mother, and Jaycee had finished watching the movie, Sam and Mr. Dooley had gotten home and they all had a nice dinner. It was a more enjoyable dinner that WayneWayne had had in a long, _long_ time. He was even joking around with everyone and joining in on the conversations that they were having instead of just looking at his laugh, eating his food, and grunting whenever someone asked him a question. After dinner when they all had decided to play a board game, WayneWayne enthusiastically played as well. Although it could have been from the massive amounts of sugar that he had from the bowl of ice cream he was eating, he ended up really getting into the game and had laughed so much that his stomach hurt.

But as soon as he had gone to sleep, the darkness had come back and it plagued him all night long. He tossed and turned for hours until eventually he just sat up on his laptop until he felt tired again. But even when he was awake he felt like someone or something was watching him. When he went back to sleep, at 7 in the morning, he slept soundly, and now he was being woken up again.

"Yes?" he asked when he opened the door. His eyes widened when he was grabbed by the front of his shirt and slammed up against the front door. He looked up into Kendall's face and frowned. "If you wanted to dance, you could have asked.

"Shut up!" Kendall snarled back.

"Is there a reason that you're here attacking me at my home?" WayneWayne asked as he forced Kendall's hands off of his shirt.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Logan," Kendall replied, his chest heaving up and down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." WayneWayne replied as he raised his eyebrows. He paused and a look of confusion crossed his features. "Is this about Logan getting beat up? I saw the bruises, that must really suck."

"Don't act stupid," Kendall snapped, shoving WayneWayne in the chest. WayneWayne sucked in a breath and held it, so he wouldn't show Kendall that he was still in pain from the beating that he had received from the leader of Big Time Rush. "I know that you were the one that beat up Logan."

"I haven't touched Logan," WayneWayne replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "And since you think that I _did _do it," he raised his eyebrows. "Do you have any proof?"

"I don't need proof," Kendall spat, all reason going out the window with him. All he knew or cared to know was that his friend was hurt and it only happened when this guy came back in town. So he had to be the one that had done it. "I'm going to kick your ass!"

"If you have no proof then how do you know it was me?" WayneWayne continued. "I have an alibi, by the way, I was here with my mom and sister all day yesterday and they can vouch for me." He added and reached out and placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

Kendall immediately threw his hand off, still glaring.

"It sucks what happened to Logan, but I didn't do it." He replied and shrugged. "I'll help if you're having trouble finding out who-"

"I don't need your help." Kendall replied, knowing that he didn't have any proof and just hurting WayneWayne again wasn't going to solve anything. He was annoyed at himself for jumping to conclusions, for letting his anger take him over completely. He tried to stay calm, but looking at WayneWayne's face, not being able to prove something that he knew deep down was true was pissing him off. "Just stay away from Logan and stay away from us."

"That might be hard since I'm possibly moving into the Palm Woods, but whatever," WayneWayne shrugged and reached for the doorknob with his left hand. "Later."

"Wait," Kendall slapped his hand against the door and held it open, looking at WayneWayne with an odd, misplaced expression on his face. "You're left handed?" he questioned.

"Yeah," WayneWayne held up his left hand and shook it around. "So what?"

"Nothing." Kendall replied, looking confused and then turned on his heel and left.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, but it was short on purpose. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as well. Did you catch the twist? If not, re-read the chapter. Hahaha. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you enjoy this story, please check out my other story Big Time Weekend. It's a suspense/mystery kid of story, one of my firsts, so I hope that you'll like that as well.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	13. Dealing

**Dealing**

Dealing. **Verb. **To be able to handle competently or successfully; cope. _See coping._

_

* * *

_"I still don't understand why someone would attack someone as sweet as you," Camille stated as she lightly brushed her boyfriend's hair off of his forehead. "Jo and Steph are really worried about you as well. You haven't been coming around the pool as much."

"Yeah, well, I want to spare everyone the sympathy." Logan replied with a slight shrug. "I already get enough of that from Mama Knight and it doesn't help much when Katie and Carlos are always following me around, saying that she's going to make sure that no one else messes with me."

Camille laughed at the idea of Katie being Logan's bodyguard along with Carlos. Carlos would probably be the worst bodyguard you could have, Camille could swear that he was ADD, and Katie, well, Katie could probably beat up anyone that crosses her path, and she's never taken a self-defense class. She could probably handle it on her own, but Camille could also see the problem with that. Logan didn't want to be seen as needing a little girl to take care of him.

"When I found out who did this-"Logan held up a hand, causing Camille to stop talking. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, Logie." Camille stated quietly after she let her anger subside. "I worry about you."

"I know," Logan smiled back. "Thanks."

Camille leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. "Do you want me to get you some more ice?" she questioned, motioning to the rapidly melting bag that was sitting on his face.

"Yes, please."

Camille got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen, disappearing from sight as there was a knock on her apartment door. "Dude it's me," Logan could hear Kendall call as he continued to knock.

"Doors open!" Logan shouted back and brightened a little when his friend entered the apartment. "Hey Dude." He greeted with a slow nod. "What's up? Did Kelly and Gustavo find out what happened?" He didn't want that to happen, because he knew that Kelly would try and get the police to figure out what had happened, and Gustavo would make him continue to dance and sing, despite how much he hurt.

"No," Kendall shook his head as he sat down on the floor next to the couch. Kendall suddenly looked around, looking confused. "Where's Camille? She's not going to come out of nowhere and slap me is she?"

"No," Logan chuckled. "She went to get me some more ice."

"Speaking of which," Kendall turned serious again. "How are you feeling?" He pointed over his shoulder. "James, Carlos, and Katie, I'm sure, are interrogating every single person they come across." He chuckled humorlessly. "I think they're scaring everyone to death."

"They're worried about nothing," Logan replied firmly. "I said I was fine and I am. Don't worry about me. See." He lifted up the bottom of his shirt. "The bruises are already starting to go away."

"Weren't you scared though?" Kendall asked gently, not trying to show his friend that he was trying to back him into a corner, so he could at least talk a little bit about what happened.

After Logan had decided that he was fine, he refused to talk about it and just wanted to focus on getting better. No matter how many times James threatened of ruining the ozone layer above Logan's head by spraying hair spray, Carlos tickled him mercilessly, Jo's and Stephanie's asking what happened in different ways to try and get him to crack, or Camille's endless worrying could get him to crack. It was like was trying to completely push it out of his mind, although his friends wouldn't let him.

"Not really." Logan replied, but Kendall could tell that he was lying from how quickly he looked away from him. Logan was never one to hold eye-contact when he was lying.

"Anyway," Kendall changed the subject. "I'm not trying to get you to talk about it," he warned as he raised his hands defensively. "But, you would know, from the bruises on your face, what hand the punches came from right?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded and scoffed a little, sounding insulted. "From the way that my nose was punched and from the way that the bruising had formed around my eye and jaw, it's easy to see that I was punched by someone that was right handed, as if he or she was punching with their left it would either be weaker, not cause as much bruising, or the bruise patterns would be different."

"Interesting." Kendall muttered, looking disappointed.

"Why?" Logan looked suspicious. "What did you do?" He leaned forward, as much as he could without wincing from pain, and looked Kendall dead in the eye, warning him not to lie to him. Kendall sighed loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I went over to WayneWayne's house to see if he was the one that had beaten you up." Kendall admitted.

"And?"

"And it wasn't him, he's left handed."

Logan stayed silent for a few seconds as he let the news digest. Then he leaned back and shrugged a little. "I knew it wasn't him, you jump to conclusions too much."

"I just don't like the guy," Kendall defended himself as he got back to his feet. "But I'll leave so you can get some rest." He grinned. "Just make sure that Camille actually _let's_ you rest, we don't want your lips to get bruised as well."

"I heard that," Camille stated, not sounding insulted at all as she walked back into the room with a bag of ice. "See you later, Kendall."

"Bye." Kendall gave a wave and left the apartment as Camille gently removed one of Logan's ice packs and replaced it with the bag of ice. Camille waited for the door to close before she spoke up again. Logan looked at her attentively.

"What did he want?" She questioned.

"Oh, he was just checking up on me." Logan replied and then continued. "And he told me that he went by WayneWayne's house." He studied Camille's reaction. "It wasn't him." He stated and Camille nodded a little, but didn't say anything. "What did he say when you went to meet him?" he pressed gently.

"Just that," Camille sighed and pulled her hair behind her ears, deciding to tell Logan the truth. "That he was going to get back at you guys somehow, but that he wasn't going to hurt me because he still considers me his friend."

"Do you?" Logan replied. Camille looked at him sharply, not sure what he meant. "Do you still consider him your friend?"

"I don't know," Camille admitted. "But I _do_ know that he wouldn't hurt anyone like this. He may be mean and not like you guys, but he wouldn't hurt a fly." She replied and then sighed. "At least, not the Wally Dooley that I know would."

"But he's not Wally anymore." Logan pointed out. "He's WayneWayne."

"You're right." Camille then turned and grabbed the remote. "Want to watch some TV?" Logan nodded and she turned on the TV and changed it to the Discovery channel, even though she didn't like the channel much, she wanted Logan to be comfortable, and then laid down on the couch next to him, gently resting her head on his chest, making sure he wasn't hurt as she did so.

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter, but like with Live and Let Live (which I'm thinking of making a story like that but focused on James) they're long chapters if I need them to be and they're short chapters if I need them to be. I hope you guys liked this chapter anyway, I see Logan as the kind of guy that doesn't want people to worry about him so I tried that with this chapter. I hope I made it realistic. Next chapter will be up soon, in that we go back to WayneWayne. While you're waiting, could you check out my new(-ish) story Big Time Weekend, it's my first try of suspense/mystery and I hope that you guys like it.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	14. Darkness

**Darkness**

Darkness. **Noun.** Wickedness or evil. _See also, definitions for Dark._

* * *

_Lately, I can't pay attention in any of my classes. Not even in History, which I love. I stare off into space, thinking about nothing. All I see is black. Then I'm falling. Falling so far. It scares me. There is no end to it, no bottom or top or sides. Just falling. Then I see It. It's so bright. A beacon in the darkness. I reach for it. I can't touch It. It seems so far away. Then I'm falling again. Faster. I can feel the cold, cold wind ripping at my shirt. Cold. The light. It's so far away now. I want to go back. I have to reach it. My hand grasps at nothing. Then it's gone. I'm so scared to be left alone in the dark. But then I always shoot awake, and it seems to have been a dream, but it seemed so real as well._

_Most of the time I don't even remember going to school. I try to think of what I had for breakfast. I can't. The bell rings and I grab my books to leave class. As I move down the hall, my footsteps echo in my ears. I don't know where I'm going. My books fall to the floor. I start running. I end up in front of a door I don't recognize. My hand touches the doorknob. The door swings open. The room-it's not a room. It's black. Just black. I fall forward like my body is a stick of wood. I'm falling so far. Then it's there. I see it. I try to move toward it. My legs feel like lead. But I'm getting closer. It's right there. Right in front of me. I reach out to touch it, but I can't. My fingers slide away from it. There's a wall. Then I'm falling. I'm falling so far into the darkness._

WayneWayne frowned over what he had read in his journal almost a week ago. He tried not to write anything in there, to stay busy, but it had drawn him back to it today and what he had read alarmed him, but not so much as to talk to his mother about it.

"Nothing's wrong with you," WayneWayne muttered to himself as he shook his head. "Nothing at all, you're just going through a hard time." He ran his hands over his face and tossed his journal aside as he turned around and leaned against his desk, continuously rubbing his hands over his face. "You're fine." He opened his eyes and surveyed his room. "Although you could do with some cleaning up." He muttered to himself before going to the bathroom, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV as he went.

The sounds of a MTV commercial sounded as WayneWayne flicked on the light in his bathroom and walked over to the mirror, taking off his shirt as he did so. He scanned his chest and saw that most of his bruises were gone. Then he studied his face and was startled for a moment, not recognizing himself. His eyes had bags under them and they were starting to turn dark, showing that his recent lack of sleep was starting to catch up to him. His hair was messy and was sticking up in clumps.

WayneWayne laughed at himself for a second before grabbing washcloth and running the sink water. He turned on the water as hot as it would go, until steam started to fog the mirror and his hands stung when he put them under the running water to wet the washcloth. He brought the washcloth up to his face and started to rub it over his skin, letting the steam calm him down. He rubbed his face for a few seconds and then turned off the water, wringing the wash cloth out into the sink.

"_What do you guys when you take four hockey players from Minnesota and take them to LA to become a star?" _WayneWayne's head shot up and he hurried out of the bathroom and back into his room, staring at the TV. Beside the MTV reporter's head was a picture of Big Time Rush and he felt his upper lip curl as soon as he saw it. _"Just as Gustavo Rocque, the man famous for saying he can make a dog a star. I guess he found someone he likes because Big Time Rush' debut album has been flying off the shelves and is still selling. These boys are going to be big and-_"

WayneWayne blinked as he heard a crashing sound and the TV suddenly turned off. He looked across the room and saw his remote lying on the floor, a dent in the wall. WayneWayne looked at his arm as he slowly lowered it to his side, realizing that he had turned on the TV and thrown the remote against the wall.

WayneWayne, in a daze, slowly walked over to his bed and sat down on it, bringing his face into his hands, breathing slowly.

'_What's wrong with me_?' he asked himself.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters are going to be short on long, depending on how I want it. Just a reminder. The pace and action of the story picks up after this chapter. Next chapter has another showdown with Kendall and WayneWayne and its going to be a long chapter.**

**While you're waiting for this to be updated please check out my stories Big Time Weekend and Live and Let Die! Thanks guys, you really make me smile just by reading, because, truthfully, I don't care about the reviews that I get. I'm just glad that you guys are enjoying the story. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	15. Aggressive

**Aggressive**

Aggressive. **Noun.** Vigorously energetic, especially in the use of initiative and forcefulness. See assertive.

* * *

Kendall couldn't concentrate and it showed. For the past couple of weeks, he had gotten D's or F's on his tests, quizzes, and projects in school, he was starting to push Jo away ( no matter how hard he was trying not to) and he was becoming overly aggressive with James, Carlos, his mother, and even Katie.

Logan knew that Kendall was just holding in his feelings of anger and helplessness of Logan being beat up. Kendall was just easy to read that way. And it didn't help that WayneWayne was now taking some classes at the Palm Woods. Kendall nearly had a heart attack when he saw him stroll through the doors of the Palm Woods School and plop down in the first empty see that he could find.

"_Hey Logan, do you think you could-"_

"_NO__ Kendall, I'm not going to do your math homework for you." Logan sighed as he pulled his Physics book closer to his face. "You should have done it last night when you still had time. But no, you were up at all hours screaming at the TV because of a hockey game."_

"_It was the Penguins vs. the Mighty Ducks!" Kendall defended himself as he pulled himself up onto his desk and rested his arms on his legs. "I __had__ to watch it!"_

"_You don't even like the penguins."_

"_I know," Kendall gave a wicked smile. "I love to watch them lose." Then his smile faded and he sighed loudly. "Please? I mean, you did Carlos' and James' homework for them," he lowered his voice so Miss. Collins wouldn't hear him. "How come you won't do mine?"_

"_Because," Logan sighed loudly and closed his book, realizing that he wasn't going to get any reading done. "You seem to be the only one, besides me, who even has a shred of responsibility."_

"_Yeah, I guess you got me there." Kendall admitted, letting out a huff of air. "I think I might be able to quickly do the homework before-"He looked up as the door to the classroom opened and his face immediately fell into one of intense annoyance._

_Logan, James, and Carlos looked over and stared in shock as WayneWayne walked through the door. He avoided the four boys as he walked through the room and sat down at the front of the classroom. The Jennifers immediately flocked around him and started to twirl their hair around their feelings as well as giggling like crazy._

"_Hey," Jo greeted as she, Camille, and Stephanie walked into the classroom. Jo smiled and gave Kendall a peck on the lips in greeting. She frowned when she noticed the expression on his face. "Is something wrong?"_

"_Not…" Kendall turned away from WayneWayne and looked at Jo with a smile (although it didn't reach his eyes). "Not at all. Promise."_

And from then on Kendall had been on edge, basically freaking out whenever he would enter the classroom and then becoming increasingly passive-aggressive as the days went on and it's been weeks since WayneWayne had joined the class.

Unfortunately, everything was going to get worse before it got better...

* * *

Kendall slung his backpack over his shoulder and yawned, exhausted after a day of school work. Now he was going to have to go to Rocque Records and record a song after he was done with his homework. The homework that he obviously wasn't going to get Logan to do for him.

"Maybe I could just-"He topped when he was jostled from behind. Kendall turned around and narrowed his eyes when he saw WayneWayne.

"Oh, sorry dude, I wasn't watching where I was going." WayneWayne apologized and then stepped around Kendall to continue on his way, the Jennifers floating after him.

Kendall pursed his lips as he stopped walking, trying to keep the surge of anger that he felt from getting out. His friends walked by him and he watched as Logan glanced over at WayneWayne and then put an arm around Camille's shoulders, pulling her closer to him as he moved closer to James, Jo, Stephanie, and Carlos. It looked like he was just trying to hear what they were saying, but Kendall could tell that it was a way to stay close to his friends, just in case WayneWayne wanted to try something.

Kendall looked after WayneWayne again, as he headed outside of the building, and then quickly abandoned his backpack and strode after him. He couldn't stop himself, his feeling of anger and frustration with everything that had happened with him was just surfacing again and he couldn't stop himself.

"Hey!" He shouted after WayneWayne.

"Yes?" WayneWayne turned around and then his face fell a little bit. "Oh, hello Kendall." He shifted his backpack up his back. "What's up?"

"Don't give me that." Kendall snapped back.

"…Give you what?" WayneWayne looked around the parking lot. "I haven't done anything to you." He paled a little under Kendall's glare. "Ok, not recently." He admitted. "But I haven't really done anything to you lately so…" He raised his eyebrows, waiting for Kendall to continue.

Without giving him a chance to reply, Kendall pulled a hand back and punched WayneWayne in the stomach. WayneWayne coughed loudly and his backpack slid to the ground as he wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"What the fuck?" WayneWayne gasped as he looked up at Kendall. "What the _fuck_," he spat onto the ground and wiped off his mouth. "Was that for? This still can't be about-"

"Oh no, this isn't about anything that has happened before," Kendall interrupted as he grabbed WayneWayne by the front, his temper completely flying off the handle at this point. "This is about you and me and how much I don't like you!" he threw WayneWayne to the ground. "All you've done is made my life hell ever since you've come back here."

"_I_ haven't done anything." WayneWayne got up from the ground and this time he punched Kendall across the face. "_I_'ve been trying to make things right with what I have done before."

"Bull!" Kendall snapped back and wiped blood off of his lip. "That is pure bull crap and you know it!"

"_You're_ complete bull!" WayneWayne snapped back and punched Kendall in the stomach, backing up a few steps as Kendall tried to get his wind back. "I _have_ tried, but _you're_ the one that has been shutting me out and making it really hard for me to move on with my life."

"If you wanted to move on, you wouldn't have come back here and try to mess up my life, Logan's-"

"How am I messing up Logan's life?" WayneWayne asked, seconds before he was tackled to the ground. He could feel the heat of the asphalt on his back along with the rocks digging into his back. Kendall climbed on top of him as WayneWayne tried to get Kendall off of him. "I haven't done _anything _to him!"

"I know that you were the one that beat him up," Kendall roared back. "Now he's too scared to even go outside at night by himself!"

"I didn't hurt Logan!" WayneWayne finally turned Kendal over and pinned his arms down. "I didn't do _anything_ to Logan! I'm trying to turn my life around! _I'm trying to get my best friend, Camille, back!_" He took a deep breath and continued to shout in Kendall's face. "I want to show her that I've changed and that I'm sorry for everything. To you and the others, but you can't accept that!"

"Because I don't trust you!" Kendall screamed back and shoved WayneWayne off of him.

The two backed away from each other and regarded each other as they breathed heavily. Both of them were exhausted, having let out most of their energy as they were fighting each other. WayneWayne sighed tiredly and pulled his hat and doo rag off of his head as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You don't know what I'm going through, Kendall." WayneWayne stated as he walked over to his backpack and picked it up. "I'm trying really hard to work through a lot of things and you're really not helping me." He held up his hands in the same way that he was waving a white flag of surrender. "So I give up, I'm not going to come around here anymore. You won't even need to see me again unless we're just passing each other on the street." He put his backpack on his back.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he just turned and walked away.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter has to do with Camille and WayneWayne, and things get darker there. The story is almost over, I'm not sure how many chapters are left exactly, but I know how it's going to end and it's starting to get there. I can't wait. I'm not trying to make Kendall look like the bad guy here, really, he's the good guy in the story (but I guess it's not coming out as well as I wanted it to be.) *insert fail here*. I hope you guys like it anyway. **

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	16. Possession

**Possession**

Possession. **Noun**. The act of possession. _See Custody._

* * *

_My name is Wally Dooley and I am now in possession of a gun. I don't want to use it, I never even wanted one, but something told me to buy one. So I did._

_It was a couple of days ago (really I'm not sure, because time is so screwed up for me) that Kendall and I had fought just because we were letting our feelings out. He hated me, that much as I was sure. But he didn't believe me when I was trying to tell him that I really was trying to t urn my life around. I really did was to have Camille as a friend, hell, it wouldn't be so bad having them as my friends._

_But every time I think of a possible friendship with them, I think about what they did to me, and my anger skyrockets. It get so high that I'm actually afraid of what I would do if it ever got so bad. I don't know what it is, but the darkness that I see when I sleep, it gets to me in the day and every now and then I blackout, but am still able to get through the day._

_I don't even remember what I had in the middle of the day yesterday because I blackout, but apparently I was still able to go through my day like nothing. Jaycee and Sam even told me that I started to help them name their baby…but I don't even remember that._

_But the one thing I know for sure is that yesterday I bought a .22 mm at Ben-Dorba's a for 49.99. Apparently it was on sale. I remember how my hands shook when I held the cold metal in my hand, how the salesman had a large sneer as he looked at me, offering me much stronger and bigger weapons._

_And I couldn't convince him that I didn't want a hunting weapon by a gun for my personal protection, simply something that would scare people. He laughed, leaned on the counter and then made a comment:_

"_My God you people are all the same, buying a weapon for 'personal protection' and yet forgetting that ANY gun is a weapon. And yes, my friend, the size __does__ matter."_

_He then suggested that I go to the shooting range and I went. I noticed that the 9 mm guns make large holes in the target while mine looked so small and inconvincible. I could almost feel the stares from the shooters next to me. By the time that I was done at the shooting range, I had gotten really good._

_So good it was scary._

_I snuck the gun home and now it's in my desk drawer, under a crap load of stuff so my mom or dad or sister don't find it._

_I swear, I hope I don't have to use it._

_But I can tell that the darkness is getting stronger and that I'm not going to be able to fight it much longer._

* * *

**A/N: I thought that this chapter would be stronger as told to WayneWayne's journal thing. How many of you guys guessed that this was going to happen? If you did, kudos for you. I'll update again soon. The next chapters until the end are going to be longer.**


	17. Shooting

**Shooting**

Shooting. **Verb. **The act of shooting with a bow, firearm, etc. _See impale._

* * *

Camille sighed as she tapped her pencil against her teeth, listening to Miss. Collins talk about…whatever it was that she was talking about. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy school (she liked going most of the time) it was just that she was ready for the weekend. She was going with her dad back home to Connecticut to see the rest of her family. She hadn't seen them in almost a year and she really couldn't wait to see her mother and her cousins and to see what they were up to as well. There was going to be a whole party for the occasion.

But for whatever reason, the day seemed to be going by very slowly, even slower than a school day usually went. To Camille, it seemed that the day was moving so slow so that she wouldn't miss anything. She couldn't explain it now, but later, she would be able to exactly explain the feeling.

It was a feeling of dread.

Finally, class was over and Camille gathered her stuff and put them in her backpack before turning around and walked over to Logan, Carlos, James, and Kendall who were sitting on their desks, in no hurry to leave the room. Their other classmates hurried out of the room as Camille, Jo, and Stephanie went over to the boys.

"Have fun with Gustavo, big bro!" Katie laughed and patted her brother on the shoulder before hurrying out of the room as well yelling 'I'm free' as she went. Kendall rolled his eyes as he dropped his backpack to the ground.

"Don't tell me that you boys want to stay in class." Jo stated as she shook her head. "I know that you don't like school that much, Logan." She added, turning to the smart boy.

"We don't want to go because that means that we're going to actually _have_ to spend the weekend with Gustavo." Carlos replied.

"Come again?" Camille laughed a little at the absurd idea.

"Gustavo says that we've been slacking so much that for the next two days and three nights, one night including tonight," Kendall stated as he bobbed his head back and forth in thought. "That we're basically going to have to camp out at Rocque Records and work all weekend."

"Aww," Jo pouted. "So we can't go on our date?"

"Not unless you can squeeze one in, in the next second." Stephanie commented and shrugged her shoulders as she picked up her video camera. "That's ok; we can have a girl's night." She then grinned over at the boys. "I'm sure it will be much more interesting than hanging out with a bunch of guys."

"Hey!" Logan, Carlos, and Kendall cried indignantly.

James, though, was the only one that didn't seem to be offended. "You mean _famous _guys." He stated.

"Yes, James, that's exactly what I meant." Stephanie commented and shook her head. "Anyway, you guys better work hard, I don't want-"She stopped when she heard a scream and turned towards the door of the room. "What was that?"

"I'm sure it was nothing." James reassured her and got up from his desk and walked over to the door. "I bet it was Bitters just-"as soon as he disappeared around the corner of the room, he was slowly backing into the room, holding his hands up.

"James, what's wrong?" Logan asked and got up from his desk and went to look, but gasped lowly when he saw WayneWayne walking into the room, holding up a gun.

His hand was shaking horribly and he was taking large gasps of air. "Dude, put the gun down." Logan started, slowly, not wanting him to feel like he was being threatened. "It's not going to help anybody if you shoot anyone."

"What do you know what is or isn't going to help me?" WayneWayne spat as he moved the gun back and forth between the group of them. Kendall quickly moved Jo behind him as he pointed the gun towards her.

"If it's us that you want, at least let the girls go." Kendall stated as calmly as possible. But he was faking his confidence, he was scared for his life, for his friends' lives, and he was scared for Katie. Had he shot someone else? Was she lying hurt somewhere? Even if she wasn't, he didn't want to have to leave her like their father did.

WayneWayne thought about it for a second, not taking their eyes off of the group, then he slowly backed up and opened the door. "Alright," he stated quietly and waved his gun. "Get out." Jo, Camille, and Stephanie quickly got up and started to leave the room. "Not you," he pointed the gun between Camille's eyes. "You stay."

"Please," James pleaded, still holding his hands up. "Let them go, they didn't do anything to you."

"That's bullshit," WayneWayne interrupted and continued to point his gun at Camille. "She tore my heart out, she deserves to be scared," he turned his gaze to Jo and Stephanie, but held his gun still pointed at Camille. "Get out before I change my mind." He waited until they left the room before closing and locking the door behind him.

"What is it that you want?" Carlos asked, his voice quivering a little bit.

"That's a good question, actually," WayneWayne stated and grabbed a chair and turned it around before sitting down in it. He forced a laugh. "What is it that I want?" he scratched his chin before taking off his sunglasses and putting them aside. "How about some attention?" He took off his hat and doo-rag and tossed them to the ground as well. "Someone to say that they actually like me?" He shrugged. "I don't think I'm a bad guy." He pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the ground before throwing off his bling as well.

He held his arms out and looked at the group of teenagers, his eyes looked dull and his lower lip was quivering ever so slightly. "Is it really that hard just to even try and give me a chance?" He asked.

Camille started to cry a little as she looked at him. He looked so vulnerable, and in that look, she could see the old WayneWayne….Wally Dooley that she hung out with all the time. But the past was over and they all had to move on.

'_Maybe moving on was the worst thing that I could have decided to do_' Camille thought to herself, hastily wiping away her tears. '_Maybe I should have tried harder._'

WayneWayne turned his head towards Camille and brought the gun back to her again. "I don't want any of your sympathy. All that blew out the window when you couldn't even forgive me when I tried to apologize."

The boys stayed silent, not sure what to say. They could tell, just by looking at WayneWayne, that he was a broken teenager and there was something else, something more devious going on with him, in his head. They could tell, he had a slightly psychotic look on his face, when you could get past the sadness that was obviously plaguing him.

"Dude," Kendall slowly moved towards WayneWayne. "Put the gun down, we can talk about this."

"Since when do you want to talk?" WayneWayne snorted, turning the gun to point it at Kendall, but Kendall continued to walk towards him slowly. "All you've done ever since I got back here was beat me up."

"And I now realize that that was a bad thing to do," Kendall insisted. "If I had known what you were going through, I wouldn't have…" He looked at the gun that was being held in WayneWayne's right hand. "I thought you were left-handed."

"What?" WayneWayne looked taken aback.

"That day that I came to your house," Kendall spoke slowly as he continued to inch forward. "After Logan was beaten up, you said that you were left handed." He gritted his teeth. "But now you're holding that gun with your right hand. For more control, you'd want to hold it in your dominate hand."

"He's ambidextrous," Camille stated suddenly. "He always used to make fun of me, for being dominate in only one hand for simple tasks when he could use either of them."

"So you went and beat up Logan, and pretended that you were only left-handed, so you could hide it." Carlos stated, suddenly figuring it all out.

"When all along you were ambidextrous," James added, realizing it at the same moment that Carlos had figured it out. Logan, on the other hand, stayed silent, but had slowly moved a hand up to his chest, as if he was suddenly in pain.

"You bastard!" Kendall took the moment that WayneWayne had faltered at Camille telling his secret and rushed towards him.

WayneWayne turned back and brought the gun back up to try and scare Kendall, but he was too late. Kendall knocked into him and the two crashed back into the wall as there was a simultaneous gunshot.

Camille screamed and shielded her face with her hands, but she quickly turned when she heard a short cry of pain. "LOGAN!"

Logan slumped to the ground, holding onto his left arm as James and Carlos quickly caught him in their arms, making sure he didn't hit the ground too hard. Logan's face almost immediately turned pale and he started to sweat.

"Logie!" Kendall moved away from WayneWayne and hurried to his friend's side. He took off his flannel shirt and quickly tied it around Logan's bicep, the blood already starting to seep through.

"Logan, are you ok?" Carlos asked, anxiously.

"If you're ok, what's the value of Pi?" James asked, swallowing thickly.

"How many digits do you want me to go to?" Logan managed to chuckle a little bit before grimacing with pain. Camille reached out and gently brushed his hair from his forehead, sobbing. "Camille, I'm fine."

WayneWayne suddenly seemed to come to life. He looked down at the gun in his hand and then dropped it to the ground. Thankfully it didn't go off as soon as it hit the floor. WayneWayne then looked over at Logan, who was holding onto his arm, his head in Carlos' lap and his eyes widened even further. He looked over at Camille, who was kneeling by Logan's side, tears falling down her cheeks.

WayneWayne let out a low cry and slid down to his knees before grabbing his hair in his hands and brought his forehead to the floor.

"Oh lord," he moaned loudly, his voice sounding broken. "What have I done?"

Kendall moved away from Logan's side and carefully picked up the gun and moved it to the opposite side of the room.

WayneWayne continued to kneel on the floor, whimpering, until the police arrived and took him away…

* * *

**A/N: I said that this story was going to be over soon and it is, the next chapter is the last chapter of the story. I never actually intended it to be over 20 chapters, so it being a little less is ok too. Everything will be resolved in the next chapter, you may think that it'll be a bit ant-climactic, but I believe that it will be handled in a realistic way.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	18. Over

**Over**

Over. **Adjective. **Ended; done; past. _See Closed, Completed._

* * *

_So today I'm leaving the psych ward._

_After a long 8 months, and after a diagnosis of suffering from depression and bipolar disorder, I can now say that I feel like a new man and that life is starting over for me. The first couple of months have been really hard for me; it was hard having to battle the demons that had been plaguing my mind for a long time. The people there helped me realize that I had been showing signs of my depression for a long time, but that I was hiding them._

_They couldn't tell why I was hiding them; I don't even know myself why I was hiding the signs. But if I had to guess, I would probably say that it would be because I didn't want to be seen as a burden. Being the youngest and only boy of four kids, it's hard for me to get attention and I don't want to have to bother people just to get it. So maybe that was it._

_I don't know._

_While in the psych ward, as a form of therapy, I had to write some letters off to Kendall, Logan, Carlos, James, and Camille apologizing for everything that I had done. It was supposed to be a form of coping, but I realized, shortly after I wrote them, that I wanted to send them. So after a lot of tweaking my letters, and a lot of back and forth, trying to decide whether or not I should do it, I sent them off._

_I don't expect a reply; I just hope that they all understand how sorry I am for everything that had happened. I didn't mean for it to get that bad and I really didn't mean to shoot Logan. (But the good news it, Logan made a pretty quick recovery and didn't lose any of the use in his arm, so he basically healed perfectly. I'm glad. ) For months I had been plagued by the memory of what I had done to him…and to Camille, and I really hope that they believe me when I say that I'm truly sorry._

_But I don't expect anything out of it._

_All I can do is put my best foot forward and keep living life one day at a time._

_-Wally Dooley_

…

_.._

_._

"Wally, honey?"

"Yes mom?" WayneWayne called back as he closed his journal and tossed it aside. He turned in his chair as his mother walked into the room, holding onto his nephew, who was crying loudly. "Does Joseph still have a fever?"

"Yes," Mrs. Dooley replied as she lightly kissed the baby's forehead. "And Jacey and Sam aren't going to be back for another hour, really quickly; could you please go and get the mail for me?"

"Sure thing, mom," WayneWayne smiled in reply and left the room, leaving the screaming behind him. '_I remember when that was me_' he thought to himself as he left his house and strolled down the slope in his yard to the mailbox. '_Silently crying for help, not knowing that it was just a simple problem to fix. But at least I got the help when I needed it._'

WayneWayne opened the mailbox and pulled out the stack of envelopes, mentally noticing that it was thicker than usual. After flipping through a few letters for his parents, he realized that a few of them were for him.

To be precise, there were five letters addressed to him.

All from the Palm Woods.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Alright guys, that's the end. Thanks so much for reading my story as well as reviewing, favoriteing, and alerting it. I hope you guys really liked it. I enjoyed writing it; it was good to get into another character's mind. :D**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


End file.
